Maxie vs Archie
Emo Owl Rap Battles #10 is the 10th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features the head of Team Magma Maxie rapping against the head of Team Aqua Archie in this battle of Pokemon Trainers. This battle was released on June 12, 2014 Link to the battle: Maxie vs Archie Cast Ciarán McGinn as Maxie MaNCHA as Archie Lyrics Maxie: Who in the hell am I facing? Some dolphin boy in a swimsuit? Or just some pissed off amigo loco who likes to get himself wet (how cute) Prepare your pokéballs Archie, you’re about to feel pain My group may be based on land, but Team Magma will reign! I’ll Camerupt with my disses, I’m Mightyena in furious I’ll throw you on the ground, with Groudon, declaring Team Magma will win this What’s the matter there Archie? Are you all out of Salsa? I’ll change the entire world with an iron fist, while you’ll be livin a vida loca Don’t even bother coming against me with your little fishy attacks Go back to banging your admin Shelly, I hear she likes your pina coladas (oh smack!) I mean seriously? Who wants to live in a completely flooded world I mean it’s not like everyone can swim or anything (haha) no, you pirate girl You’ll be burning in hell fire, as I throw you into Mt.Chimney Don’t you dare try to drown Maxie, ha, I mean really So I digress, show me how you plan to surpass Team Magma I’ll pull off this battle faster than I pull off that fucking bandana! Archie: You're all washed up, Maxie, well, you're at least about to be So go and shut up, LavaGirl, and bow down to me, Archie You put this commotion in motion because you hated the ocean But I have a notion that all your problems revolve around buying hand lotion Don’t be Stern with me, for I’m the captain with the sass And all your ninja tricks will fail since you’re more akin to a Lass My raps are like a Ky-Ogre, they’re full of layers, baby Therefore fuck off, why don't you, and get out of my hideout, laddie! You’re a Weezing since you spit shit that simply stinks! My ego may be titanic but I won’t be letting this ship sink Earthquake in your boots, because YOU’RE about to go down! I’ll beat this braniac maniac as the best team leader around! I’m a pirate, bitch! I don’t need a black beard to plunder Achieving my goals with a Rain Dance and a shock of verbal Thunder Call me the Archie-rival that you’ll never beat, for you see Your parade just got Drizzled on, welcome to an aquatic world, Maxie! Maxie: Don’t splash me with your shit, you’re a low class gangster who can’t spit I’ll take on your entire crew with great Magnitude you pathetic little fish I’m badass, bitch, I’m the one with the class You’re an ugly motherfucker with a Feebas ass Try stepping up to me? You can’t pass this land mass One more Team Aqua bastard to kill YOU SHALL NOT PASS I think you should know that, I am pro like a crobat You’ll be walking the plank with your puny little ship rats I’ll abruptly erupt interrupt with a camerupt Stepping up to trump this beefed up chump I’m the greatest here, you better fear Spewing rock after rock on this crappy aqua leader Just try and stop me, with your puny little waves You better behave as I cave you, so meet your grave Archie: You’re not the only one who can fast rap, and I’m full to the brim Of insults and disses to launch like Mega Swampert with Swift Swim So be wary, landlubber, for what you’re just about to witness Is the destruction of your way of life and everything with it! FIRE THE HYDRO CANNON WITH POWER TO THE MAX This isn’t canon like the manga so it’s time to face the facts I’ve Hoenn-d my skills just to defeat you today Compiled every bad thing against you in my dossier Suffocate you with words! In the air you’re drowning! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN BUT I SEE YOU FROWNING! You could have had a chance but you really fucked up so Team Aqua just left old Maxie belly-up Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED! Who Do You Think Won? Maxie Archie